Davina
by XxRemciclesxX
Summary: One stormy night the turtles save a young girl and take her into their care. They find out that this girl is very special and has...gifts…but is it bad that a certain blue clad turtle is falling for this young girl? or are they actually meant to be?


_Hello guys! So yes it has been a while since I've been on Fanfiction. I've been making YouTube videos! I just got Sony Vegas Pro 14 and After Effects last month and I have been getting better and batter! I now have 140 subscribers which make me so happy! Please support me on YouTube at 'Remcicles !' Anyways hehe I would like to introduce you to 'Davina'_

 _One stormy night the turtles save a young girl and take her into their care. They find out that this girl is very special and has...gifts…but is it bad that a certain blue clad turtle is falling for this young girl? or are they actually meant to be?_

 _Davina_

Leonardo ran with his brothers across the wet rooftops. They love to patrol in the rain because no humans like to be in the rain but criminals…that doesn't matter to them.

"Leo? Earth ta Leonardo!"

Leo snapped out of his trance and looked at his younger brothers. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? That's the third time you've zoned out. Are feeling sick at all?" Donnie asked with concern which made Leo chuckle softly. Two month ago Leo was diagnosed with pneumonia and was very close to dying. He was trapped in the lair for a month and he was finally able to convince his family to go out tonight.

"I'm feeling good Donnie. I'm okay"

The brothers smiled to each other but the smiles quickly faded when a pained scream came from the alley below. They ran towards the edge of the roof and frowned when they saw the foot surrounding a young girl.

"You're coming with us Costa" one of the ninjas growled as they stepped closer "Saki's orders"

The young girl giggled softly "You're funny if you think I'm going back there it's been 6 years. What the heck does he want with me?"

"He knows about your…gifts" one answered watching the girl tense up as he pulled out a dart gun "Now let's settle this"

He shot the dart and it went flying towards the girl when it suddenly made contact with forest green skin. Leo watch as the dart went into his skin but he didn't care the only focus was getting the girl to safety.

"Well look what do we have here... Turtles" The leader said as he advanced on Leo with his sword, the turtles jumped into the battle.

"I got her! Let's go!" a ninja yelled 10 minutes into the fight as he grabs the young girl and smashed the hilt of his sword on the poor girl's head.

"Hey!" Raph yelled as he ran towards the ninja knocking him down, catching the girl. He shuddered as I felt how light the young girl was. "Donnie get-" suddenly Raph was knocked down and started fighting with a ninja.

"Just shoot her! He said as long as she isn't dead! So shoot her!" screamed the leader

Leo heard and ran towards the girl and covered her from the bullet. The bullet bounced off his shell and shot back.

"Let's go!" Leo yelled as he picked up the young girl. As they started running the young girl's eyes flutter open and made contact with soft blue eyes.

"Beautiful" she breathed out as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Just hang on…"

…

Raph sat down with a huff. He finally managed to get Leo to go to bed. The girl has been unconscious for 3 days. It turns out she was worst off then just a hit on her head. She was to skinny for Donnie's liking and seemed very dehydrated.

"How she doing?" Don asked as he walked towards his brother.

"She hasn't changed. I just sent Leo ta bed" Raph says watching as Don changed the IV drip.

Suddenly the girl shifted.

Raph's head snapped up as the young girl's eyes opened. The 2 brothers slowly back away as she started to become aware.

"Hello?" she asked softly

"Hi"

Raph and Don turned to see Leo who look pale. The young girl looked over and her widen in shock. They all prepared for the screams when…

"You…"

Leo looked up and made eyes contact again with the girl.

"You're the one that saved me…"

"Yes, I am…I'm Leonardo"

"I'm Davina"

 _How was that? Bad? Good? Please R &R!_


End file.
